Mitchell (Goodsprings)
|tag skills = |derived = |special = |level =1 |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Friends and Allies |hair color =White |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairBalding |head add ons=EyebrowM BeardMustacheCurly |height =1.00 |factions =DoctorsDialogueFaction GoodspringsFaction GoodspringsMilitiaFaction |class =Doctor |combat style=Default |GECK race =CaucasianOld |edid =DocMitchell |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= }} Doc Mitchell is a surgeon and doctor living in Goodsprings in 2281. Background Mitchell was born in Vault 21, where he was known by the nickname "Mole Butt" by the younger residents. He left at some point after it was opened, becoming a traveling doctor to help the people of the wasteland. As Mitchell got older, he returned to New Vegas and married his childhood sweetheart. Some time afterward, he retired to Goodsprings, serving as the town doctor. His wife died after a while, but he does not dwell on the past. Visiting Vault 21 and talking to Mitchell again has him explain that he was going to California with his wife. Due to the weak immune system she had from living in a vault her whole life, she passed away in Goodsprings, forcing Mitchell to settle down there so he could always remain close to her. When the Courier was ambushed and shot in the head by Benny, Victor brought them to Mitchell for treatment. On October 19, they made a miraculous recovery thanks to the medical care provided by the doctor. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Ain't That a Kick in the Head: Doc Mitchell is ultimately responsible for saving the Courier's life after Benny leaves them for dead. Awakening from the coma, Doc Mitchell runs numerous procedures and tests to make sure the Courier is 'alright.' This serves as a milieu for character building, as well. * Ghost Town Gunfight: Mitchell provides the defending residents with stimpaks and/or 2 doctor's bags to help defend against the Powder gangers. * Run Goodsprings Run: The player can persuade Mitchell to give them stimpaks to help the Powder Gangers with Medicine 25. Other interactions * Mitchell revives the player after being found by Victor, and sets the characters stats for the game with help of the Vit-o-matic Vigor Tester. He then gives the Courier a set of weapons (depending on tagged skills), a Vault 21 jumpsuit (either his own or his late wife's, depending on gender), and his old Pip-Boy 3000. Having either of the pre-order packs, or the Courier's Stash installed, the items will be added when the game begins, though cannot be accessed until receiving the Pip-Boy 3000. * Prior to leaving the house for the first time, the Courier can also gain an additional 8 stimpaks if the Medicine skill is initially lower than 30 by passing a Speech check (30). An additional Medicine check (30) can be completed after using the Today's Physician on one of his tables, followed by another Speech check (30), again this must be done before leaving the house the first time. All three skill checks reward 30 XP for a total of 90 XP. Similarly, with attribute builds that start both Speech and Medicine above 30 (e.g. Int 10, Chr 10, Luck 7), Medicine can be temporarily lowered by drinking alcohol (e.g. from Mitchell's refrigerator) to temporarily lower it below 30 and enable passing all three checks. Vit-o-matic comments Mitchell's dialogue is influenced by the Courier's choice of S.P.E.C.I.A.L. attributes. He will only comment on one attribute, and only the one at the largest extreme. For example if the highest attribute is Strength at 8 and the lowest is Charisma at 1, he will comment on lacking Charisma. With several attributes at extreme, he will still only comment on one of them. For example, with Strength and Intelligence at 10, he will comment on the latter. Inventory Notes * If in the word test "human shield" is picked as an answer, Doc Mitchell will mention how disturbing the answers are. * If in the word test "campfire" is picked as an answer, the next word will be "enemy" instead of "bandit". * None of the items in his home are flagged as being owned, nor will he care about having something taken from in front of him. ** Similarly, he will buy back stolen items from around Goodsprings, unlike Chet and Trudy. * Mitchell will mention a female Courier is about the same size as his late wife when giving the Vault jumpsuit. * One of his ink blots bears a remarkable resemblance of two bears high-fiving. This has its own homage as seen in Honest Hearts with the Two-Bears-High-Fiving Wild Wasteland occurrence. * In The Strip's Vault 21, Sarah explains that Doc Mitchell's old nickname was "Mole-Butt", though it does not have any effect on his dialogue options. * When Doc Mitchell says he knows what it means to lose something, he is talking about losing Vault 21 to Mr. House rather than about losing his wife.Joshua Sawyer on Formspring Notable quotes | | | | | }} Appearances Doc Mitchell appears only in Fallout: New Vegas and is mentioned in the add-on Old World Blues.NVDLC03DoctorMobius.txt: The bullet that went into my brain? Doc Mitchell tried to patch me up, but... Bugs Doc Mitchell will not fix radiation poisoning if you select any other fix after that choice, until you exit out of dialogue with him. Gallery Doc Mitchell eating.jpg|Doc Mitchell eating Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Old World Blues mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas doctors Category:Fallout: New Vegas merchants Category:Goodsprings characters de:Mitchell es:Mitchell fr:Doc Mitchell nl:Mitchell pl:Mitchell pt:Mitchell ru:Док Митчелл uk:Док Мітчелл zh:米歇爾